


Best in Show

by London9Calling



Series: Best in Show Verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Hybrids, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Kyungsoo is a Maltese canine hybrid, a show hybrid ready to take the top spot at the most important competition of the year. Enter a new breed, with a very tall, handsome representative. Chaos ensues. And knotting. Cause that is important.





	

“What is  _ that _ ?” The way Sehun accentuated the question told Kyungsoo it was much more an insult than an actual query. He peeked up from the mirror and followed Sehun’s gaze, furrowing his brow when he spotted  _ that _ . 

_ That  _ was very tall, with an awkward gait and floppy ears - one red and white, the other grey.  _ That  _ kept darting his eyes around as he walked, looking nervous.  _ That _ , Kyungsoo noticed, appeared to be equal parts perplexed and terrified. 

“New breed they let in this year.” How Baekhyun had even managed to hear Sehun over the sound of his owner’s blow dryer was beyond Kyungsoo, but he had learned early on never to underestimate the Yorkshire terrier hybrid’s ability to interrupt any and all conversations. “Saint Dane is what it’s called. Working group. Club has only half a dozen members, no clue why they let them in,” Baekhyun rattled off, ignoring the peeved looks from his owner.

“Saint Dane,” Kyungsoo repeated slowly. It had been a long time since the International Canine Hybrid Club had let a new breed into their competition. In the three years since Kyungsoo had become a show hybrid he hadn’t experienced a new breed being added.  

“Why didn’t they call them tall and weird?” Sehun drawled, the chow chow hybrid smacking his lips distastefully. 

“Was that supposed to be funny?” Baekhyun asked, his gold and black colored top knot (affixed with a pink ribbon) falling in his eyes as he spoke. 

“Baekhyun, your mom is calling,” Sehun pointed across the aisle, to the spot where Baekhyun’s owner was standing, blow dryer in one hand and brush in the other, an annoyed expression on her face. 

“She isn’t my mom!” Baekhyun yipped, turning around and stalking back to his owner.

Kyungsoo sighed, returning to his mirror. He had been carefully checking his white ears and hair for the tiniest hint of discoloration. As a Maltese hybrid, with pure white fur, it was hard to stay clean one hundred percent of the time. And even if he wasn’t set to enter the judging ring that day, he still liked to make sure he was in tip top shape. He owed his owner that, after all. Ryeowook was oftentimes overly stressed about competition, it was only fair for Kyungsoo to do his part.

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready?” Kyungsoo asked as he smoothed his hands over his ears. 

“I am ready,” Sehun said confidently, his permanently furrowed brow making him look like a mix between a grumpy cat and an annoyed human teenager. 

“I saw Donghae wandering around outside looking for you! Jongdae might have told him you tried to run away,” Baekhyun called across the aisle.

Sehun began to grumble about his owner’s naiveté, shooting Baekhyun a terse look as he left to go find his owner. 

Kyungsoo smiled to himself, happy to have a moment alone. Hybrid shows always required him to be social, much more so than he was outside of them. Shows insured that the top of the top canine hybrids were all in one place, their owners and trainers alongside them. It was a small community, one that was of course competitive and oftentimes stressful. And while Kyungsoo could count many of his fellow show hybrids as friends, his introverted disposition made him feel overwhelmed when he had no alone time whatsoever. 

Kyungsoo finished inspecting his coat, spotting not a fleck of dirt in the brilliant white color. He was proud of his hair, so brilliant and soft the judges often remarked on it. He vaguely wondered where his owner had gotten off too, but not enough to go look for him. He would be back, he was probably busy schmoozing with the other owners. The backstage of the arena was huge, with each team having their own booth for show prep. It was common, during the three days of the show, for owners and hybrids alike to wander the backstage, socializing and checking out the competition. 

Kyungsoo plopped down in one of the booth chairs, a surprisingly comfortable piece of furniture that gave him enough room to tuck his legs under him. He was seconds from closing his eyes, happy to get a small nap in, when everything suddenly became wet. 

“Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh! Oh! I – oh!”

Kyungsoo opened his eyes wide in horror as he spotted something red. Something red, and wet, and sticky on his arms. Dripping down his forehead.  _ Drenching his ears _ .

“My coat!” Kyungsoo growled, whirling around to see  _ that _ – the giant newbie – behind him, a red cup in his hand and a frown on his face. 

“I didn’t mean to – I - sorry. I, oh my.” The giant grabbed for a towel, but his clumsy movements coupled with the fact he forgot to put his cup down only made the situation worse. Whatever was left in the cup was dumped on Kyungsoo’s face. 

The tall canine hybrid let out a whimper as he brought a towel down on Kyungsoo's fur and began to wipe.

Kyungsoo wasted no time in swatting the hybrid away, growling as he soaked in the horror – his coat was now a mess. A day before competition his pristine coat was blotched in red. And this  _ thing _ , this whatever they called it, was to blame. 

“Leave!” Kyungsoo growled, baring his canines in warning. 

The hybrid’s tail slunk between his legs, his ears going flat in a sign of submission. “I really, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to spill on you I–”

Kyungsoo growled louder this time and the hybrid finally got the message. He turned heel and scurried off, his steps off kilter and his tail still wedged between his long legs. 

“Red suits you!” Baekhyun called from across the aisle. 

“Shut up, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yelled, grabbing for a towel in an effort to salvage his coat. 

Kyungsoo knew one thing for certain, Saint Dane’s were not of the caliber to be in shows. Letting them in was clearly a mistake. A big mistake. 

  
  
  


Later that evening, as Kyungsoo stood with a wine glass full of water, he considered that he might have overreacted to the incident. A big part of his regret had to do with the fact the red stuff came out easily with a quick bath, Ryeowook panicking at first but settling down when he realized the liquid – some sort of fruit juice – wouldn’t stain Kyungsoo's coat. Now that he was clean and dry, dressed in a tuxedo and staring at a room full of show attendees, he could look back at the event with a new perspective. Maybe he had been too harsh on the new guy. 

He spotted said new guy across the room, the lost puppy look still clinging to him. Beside him was a much shorter human, who Kyungsoo assumed was his owner. They scanned the room, hesitating before they entered the throng of people. 

It was tradition for the International Canine Hybrid Club to have a welcome dinner on the first night. Kyungsoo usually grumbled about going but gave in when Ryeowook reminded him that the food was always good. Food was a powerful motivator for a canine hybrid – especially one who was often on a diet so he always appeared show ready. His diet was plentiful, he never was hungry, and portions weren’t the issue. The issue was that sweets, Kyungsoo’s food of choice, was never on the menu. 

“Just don’t sneak extras behind my back,” Ryeowook wagged his fingers at Kyungsoo. “You still have to compete.”

Kyungsoo gave a mock salute but had every intention of sneaking a few extras. It wasn’t like one more cookie would make him lose the competition. He was, many said, favorited to win the Toy Group, and perhaps even take the top award. One cookie couldn’t change that. 

When Kyungsoo spotted a waiter with a tray of small sandwiches go by, he trailed after him in excitement. He was so invested in the movement of the tray and the location of the said sandwiches that he didn’t realize someone was following him. 

“I’m really sorry it won’t happen again. Please don’t hate me.”

The sandwich spell was broken. Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes when he saw the Saint Dane Hybrid towering over him, standing mere inches away. The taller hybrid glowered, his eyes going big as he fiddled with his hands. When Kyungsoo turned back towards the waiter he was gone, halfway across the room. 

Okay, so maybe Kyungsoo was premature when he thought he overreacted before. Considering this dog just made him lose a great opportunity to snag a few sandwiches his crimes against Kyungsoo were only increasing. 

At that moment another waiter passed by, tray full of croissants. Kyungsoo was seconds from trailing after him and leaving the tall, oafish dog to his own devices, when said tall oafish dog easily plucked three croissants from the tray, putting his long limbs to good use for once. “Here,” the hybrid shoved the croissants towards Kyungsoo. “I mean it, I’m sorry. Eat these. And um, sorry again. Really.”

Kyungsoo blinked in confusion, but ultimately couldn’t say no. His tail betrayed him, beginning to wag back and forth as he looked at the food. He took the offered food, delighted with three servings of tasty bread. He was so invested in eating he didn’t realize that the hybrid had left. He scanned the room, not spotting him. The new guy was strangely unobtrusive in a way, apologizing and then leaving. Kyungsoo kind of liked that.  

“Someone’s going to get yelled at for eating too much before a competition.” A Shih Tzu hybrid, with a white and grey topknot and mischievous eyes, snaked his arm around Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo struggled against the gesture, his mouth full of delicious croissant. 

“I amph Nnotth,” Kyungsoo protested, shoving the last bit of bread into his mouth. 

“Riiiiight.” Jongdae crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. “I am _ sure  _ your owner wants you to eat this entire place up the day before you are judged.”

Kyungsoo huffed, but didn’t say anything. He liked Jongdae ninety nine percent of the time. The Shih Tzu was usually at most of the shows Kyungsoo was at and being in the same hybrid group meant they were often pitted against each other. A friendship had formed behind the scenes, with Jongdae like the older brother Kyungsoo never had. An older brother that Kyungsoo could tolerate much more than–

“Guys, do you think the new guy is kind of hot?” Baekhyun asked, the peppy Yorkshire Terrier hybrid physically pushing his way in between Jongdae and Kyungsoo. “Like in a rough-around –the-edges should never exist sort of way?”

Kyungsoo nearly choked on his bread, coughing and wheezing. Jongdae began pounding on his back, while Baekhyun shrugged. “Or not? I mean he is tall and you know what they say about the big dogs.” Baekhyun winked suggestively. 

“You can’t be serious,” Kyungsoo gasped, catching his breath. “You think he is good looking?”

“Yeah, kind of. I mean tall, wide shoulders, his ears are cute all mismatched and stuff,” Baekhyun rattled off. 

“I’d hump him,” Jongdae agreed. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe that both of them were even thinking this. The new guy? The oafish weird colored-ears clumsy guy who almost ruined Kyungsoo's coat the day before a competition? Cute?! Okay, he did give him three croissants, but still.

“You’re both crazy,” Kyungsoo said.

“Who’s crazy?” The day was saved by the arrival of Kyungsoo’s favorite odd couple.

“ _ You _ are, for thinking that haircut looks good,” Baekhyun retorted, earning a jab in the ribs from the newcomer. 

Luhan, a standard poodle hybrid, replete with splendidly groomed hair (that Baekhyun mocked) and tail, had his arm around a diminutive miniature schnauzer hybrid named Minseok. They were an exceedingly unique pair in the canine hybrid show world, a designation earned for a multitude of reasons. 

For one, Minseok wasn’t a show hybrid and he happened, through some unique circumstance that bordered on the bizarre, come to be Luhan’s owner. Hybrids didn’t usually own other hybrids, which left Kyungsoo to always kind of suspect the arrangement was some sort of strange kinky agreement that he didn’t want to know too much about (considering Luhan loved to inform people he met for the first time that Minseok owned him, wink wink). Another thing that set them apart was that Minseok had once been a rescue hybrid, one of the discarded canine hybrids that were never meant for the show ring. He had managed to leave a shelter and gain his freedom, and in some strange twist end up with a poodle hybrid that earned the top awards in his group anytime he entered a show. 

“It looks cute!” Minseok protested Baekhyun’s comment about Luhan’s hair. Which was the last thing that set them apart – Luhan was, despite his talents, not the type of canine hybrid that gravitated towards shows. He liked to be dirty and lazy, he liked to let his coat grow long. But Minseok liked the show world and one thing Luhan couldn’t say no to was Minseok. So for a few months out of the year he let himself be pampered, snagged some awards, and made his boyfriend happy. Ah, that was the other thing – they were very much dating. A strange arrangement all around. 

“Congrats on your win,” Kyungsoo had watched the day’s competitions on a backstage monitor. It was no huge surprise that Luhan won the Non Sporting Group. He had taken top spots in the category for the last two years. 

“Thanks, it was tough competition.” Luhan brushed off the compliment, never one to brag. Kyungsoo thought of Sehun, who hadn’t won the same category. The Chow Chow hybrid was likely sulking somewhere, trying to pretend it didn’t bother him. Sehun always took losing hard. Kyungsoo often wondered why he kept competing considering how stressed he let himself get, but in some ways he could understand. Shows could be addicting, even if you don't often win. 

“By the way, Yifan is starting a poll on who will take the toy group,” Minseok said in amusement.

“Well clearly it will be me!” Jongdae looked affronted there was any speculation on the results. 

“In your dreams shit-you,” Baekhyun scoffed. 

Kyungsoo knew an argument was about to start, a petty back and forth that wouldn’t end until Baekhyun got tired, Jongdae got tired, or dinner started. Minseok and Luhan would likely sit quietly and listen to the pair, getting some free amusement out of the spunky toy hybrid’s verbal sparring. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, wasn’t interested in hearing Baekhyun and Jongdae argue for the next twenty minutes. With a small wave to Luhan and Minseok he left the group. 

The room was filling up, a sea of canine hybrids and owners dressed in formal wear. Kyungsoo snaked through the mass, intending to find his owner. He nodded and waved to friends as he passed. Snippets of conversation stood out, his canine sense of hearing allowing him to pick up far more than a person would. In a busy room like this however, it was hard to concentrate on one sound in particular, because there was so much going on. 

He finally spotted Ryeowook standing near a pub table, deep in conversation with a man that Kyungsoo recognized as Siwon. Yixing, Siwon’s Bassett Hound hybrid was also at the table, appearing to be deep in thought as the two human’s conversed. 

Hi,” Kyungsoo greeted as he stepped next to his owner. Ryeowook immediately reached out and gave Kyungsoo a pat to his head, which in turn caused Kyungsoo to wag his tail. Petting never failed to feel good, especially petting from his owner. There were some reactions he couldn’t help, they came out pure dog. 

“We were just discussing breeding,” Ryeowook announced nonchalantly. 

Kyungsoo stiffened. What? No wonder Yixing looked so pensive. “But I thought we talked about it and-”

“Not you, silly.” Ryeowook laughed. “We were talking with Yixing. Sorry to scare you.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo shot Yixing a sympathetic look. Breeding was a big deal for a show hybrid and should never be undertaken lightly.

Show hybrids were often bred, with their consent of course, to other prize specimens of their breed. Their offspring were highly prized future show hybrids that were worth a small fortune. Kyungsoo knew that very well, his father had taken the top spot at the International Canine Hybrid Show twice while his mother had won best in breed three times. He was bred for this, his parents only meeting to do the deed.

“Will it hurt?” Yixing asked, his long brown ears swinging as he looked from Ryeowook to Siwon. 

“It shouldn’t,” Siwon reached out and patted Yixing’s head affectionately. “But if you don’t want to just tell me. I can tell her owner we aren’t interested.”

Kyungsoo knew what his answer would be. No, nope, not even a little bit. Not interested. But then again his situation was different than Yixing’s. Kyungsoo had found out as a puppy that he was of the type that could carry pups (he was pretty sure that wasn't the case with Yixing). If he bred he would end up out of the show world for at least a good year, maybe longer depending on how his body recovered. Which would be okay, acceptable even, assuming he bred with someone he wanted to. Because to Kyungsoo, breeding to produce prized puppies was not of his interest. He couldn’t judge those who did since that was his own origin, but in his mind he preferred – dare he admit it – breeding for love, not profit.  Yeah, he would never admit that he clung to romantic notions that sometimes seemed more like human frivolity than canine practicality. Best just to tell his owner he didn’t want to gain weight. 

“I need to think about it,” Yixing announced.

“Of course.” Siwon nodded in understanding. 

The two humans and Yixing soon fell into a conversation about the next day’s events, Kyungsoo only half listening. He scanned the room, hybrid watching. While he wasn’t the most social hybrid alive he did like to see others, from afar of course. 

His eyes landed on the tall newbie, who was easy to spot in the crowd. He was talking to Baekhyun and Jongdae, and whatever he was saying had the two toy hybrids laughing up a storm. Kyungsoo desperately hoped they weren't trying to flirt with him. 

The newbie was talking animatedly, with his hands swinging out. It was a course of disaster, a waiter passing behind him just in time to have the tray in his hands smacked by the giant’s large hands. Food flew up in the air, the oafish canine not even realizing what he had done. 

He definitely did not have the grace to be a competitor, Kyungsoo thought. Nor the demeanor. Amateur. 

  
  
  
  


After dinner Kyungsoo got tired, his belly full from second servings he discreetly snagged. Ryeowook was quick to notice his fatigue, giving him a scratch behind the ears. “Go to bed.”

“Hmmm.” Kyungsoo leaned into the pet, his tail giving a slow wag a few times. 

When his owner removed his hand he mustered a “Goodnight.” He smiled at Ryeowook, then turned and started to make his way out of the crowded room.

When he stepped out into the wide corridor he looked left then right, trying to remember the way they came. He was horrible with directions. Right seemed familiar so he started off, repeating his room number in his head so he wouldn't forget. Some days he wished he was a hound and could just sniff his way back to his room, instead of relying on memory. His sense of smell was good, better than a humans any day, but among the artificial scents of a hotel it was no match. Everything smelled fake, and every hybrid in the place had dulled scents due to the scent blocking shampoo required for competitive shows (it wasn’t a good idea to have hybrid scents so heavy that the competitors couldn’t focus). 

He rounded a corner, stilling when he heard laughter. 

“Mine!” someone shouted. 

Kyungsoo followed the sounds of voices to a small game room, pausing in the open doorway. Sehun, the regal Chow Chow hybrid, had a big red ball in his hands and a devilish smile on his face. The Saint Dane hybrid, what's-his-name, was growling and wagging his tail, chasing after the Chow Chow when he made a run for it. 

Were they playing ball? Kyungsoo had never played ball before, he thought it was rather beneath the life of a hybrid. Dogs played ball, and hybrids weren’t dogs. They were above dogs. They were more evolved than dogs (Kyungsoo liked to pretend that he didn’t move his foot when Ryeowook scratched that special place behind his ear, or that his tail wagged at the smell of bacon). He was more human than dog, and no way would he ever play ball. 

He watched for a few moments as the two played, mentally bookmarking the incident for future opportunities to blackmail Sehun if need be. Sehun would never want anyone to know he was playing ball. 

“Kyungsoo!” Sehun stopped in his tracks when he spotted the Maltese hybrid standing in the doorway. He pursed his lips, looking afraid. “I was just–”

“Playing ball?” Kyungsoo finished for him. 

“Um, uh.”

“Ball is fun, you should play ball sometime.” The Saint Dane took the ball from Sehun’s hands and tossed it in the air, smiling widely. He was trying to look at ease but Kyungsoo could see he was still nervous.

“I just remembered, stuff to do and all that.” Sehun looked embarrassed, putting his head own and striding from the room. 

Kyungsoo tsked, turning around and walking away, towards the bank of main elevators. He stepped into the deserted elevator and had his finger inches from the button when a blur startled him. The elevator doors closed at the same time Kyungsoo realized what that blur was.  

“Sorry if I made you mad again,” the Saint Dane said. 

Kyungsoo stared straight ahead, pushing the button for his floor. “You didn’t.”  _ Why me, why is my life like this _ , he internally whined. 

Kyungsoo hoped the new guy wouldn’t keep talking because he wasn’t in the mood to converse with the strange eared – wait, what was that smell? Kyungsoo picked up a scent that was much stronger than the cleaning products, the perfume of the last human that had been in the elevator, or the stiff and antiseptic smell of hybrid scent masking shampoo. It was earthy but sweet. Very sweet, like sugar or cake or...what in the hell was it? Maybe a new kind of air freshener. It definitely wasn’t the oaf next to him, who wouldn’t even be allowed to compete if his scent went unmasked. 

Kyungsoo's nose twitched. What was it?! Where was it coming from?! Why did it smell so amazing?!

“You’re cute.”

Wait, what. Kyungsoo whipped his head to the side and stared at the oafish dog in horror. “I am not cute!” He protested. It was his absolutely least favorite thing to hear. Well, after  _ let’s go to the vet _ .

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” The Saint Dane looked like he might cry as he tried to explain what he meant, stuttering and tripping over his words. 

When the elevator door opened Kyungsoo nearly ran from the enclosed space, ignoring the continued “I’m sorry!” that was shouted at his retreating form. 

When he got back to his room he burrowed under the heavy blanket, letting his tail go lax and ears droop. He fished the book he was reading out from his bag (and it was definitely not a romance novel because Kyungsoo did not read romance novels, nope, not at all, never). 

Five minutes later he realized he was no longer reading, he was staring at the page. His thoughts had gone to Sehun and the tall clumsy hybrid that was with him. Sehun was having fun – after losing. Sehun, who took losing very, very badly, was smiling and laughing. With that oaf that thought Kyungsoo was cute. Kyungsoo groaned, closing his book and burrowing into the blankets. 

  
  
  


“If you tell anyone what you saw last night I will not hesitate to tell everyone what you told me that one time.” Sehun glared at Kyungsoo. 

“What did I tell you?” Kyungsoo asked innocently, grabbing his plate of fruit and maneuvering through the hotel dining room, looking for Ryeowook. 

“ _ Sehun, when I was a puppy I once-” _

“Shhhh!” Kyungsoo growled, suddenly remembering. “It was one time and I was a puppy!”

“So did you see anything last night or not?” Sehun asked.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Nope, didn’t see a thing.”

“Good. And if you must know it was hella fun.” Sehun reached over and stole a piece of fruit. Kyungsoo held the plate to the side, out of his reach.

“It was good to see you weren't sulking,” Kyungsoo remarked, meaning every word of it. 

Sehun shrugged. “The new guy is kind of fun. Not all that bad, knows when you need cheering up.”

Kyungsoo hummed. “Well whatever it was, it was good to see.”

“Yeah, he isn’t that bad, kind of like him. For a newbie, I mean.”

Kyungsoo spotted Ryeowook sitting at a table at the far end of the dining room. He bid Sehun farewell and made his way over to his owner. When he got to the table he paused, confused why there was another plate of food sitting across from Ryeowook. 

“Soo, you’re never going to believe who I ran into.”

The strange scent that Kyungsoo picked up the night before was back. His nose began to twitch. What smelled so sweet? It was driving him nuts.  He ignored his owner, setting his plate down on the table and looking around. When he turned he nearly collided with a very tall...hybrid.

“Sorry!” The new guy held his hands out, looking worried as he sidestepped Kyungsoo. Much to Kyungsoo’s horror the hybrid moved to take a seat at the table, right next to…

“Kyungsoo, this is Yesung, an old friend from college. And his hybrid…”

“Chanyeol.” Yesung gave Kyungsoo a warm smile. “It is nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. You’re really–”

“Don't call him cute!” Ryeowook interjected, saving his old friend from disaster. Kyungsoo gave the pair a curt nod, the least welcoming welcome he could muster. Just enough to be polite. He took his seat, and began eating, eyes averted from oaf dog  _ er  _ Chanyeol. 

“It is really funny seeing you here. Who would have thought we would both end up showing hybrids as a hobby,” Ryeowook gushed. Kyungsoo had been with his owner for four years, he knew just about all there was to know about him. Hence he noticed the slight difference in his owner’s tone and manner of speech. Something was odd. He had a feeling there was something more than friendship in these two men’s past.

Kyungsoo chanced a peek over at Yesung, suddenly curious. For a second he caught Chanyeol’s eyes and saw, much to his surprise, the hybrid was making a face that mimicked what Kyungsoo was feeling. The “ _ what is my owner doing I probably don’t want to know who is this person and why _ ” face. 

“It is actually my first time showing. Chanyeol wanted to try it out so I said sure, why not,” Yesung replied. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Three years,” Ryeowook said proudly. “I got Kyungsoo four years ago when he was just a puppy.”

“Oh, so really close to when we broke up,” Yesung said far too cheerfully, sounding forced and over excited in a slightly psychotic way.

“You mean when you ripped our family apart?! You know that I loved that turtle!” Ryeowook’s voice raised in pitch. “And you gave him to an aquarium just like that!”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo locked eyes, all past grievances between them forgotten thanks to their awkward humans. 

“He was getting too big to take care of!” Yesung protested. “Plus I didn’t realize our turtle was the only thing keeping us together, Mr.  _ I’d marry you if I could don’t ever leave we are soulmates _ !”

“Well I think it is a huge deal to get rid of a child without informing the parent!” Ryeowook huffed. 

“Hi Kyungsoo! How are you?!” Chanyeol shouted, interrupting the ex-lover’s quarrel. 

Kyungsoo blinked in surprise but answered, realizing that Chanyeol was trying to end the argument before both of their owners attracted the entire dining room. “Good, and you?”

“Great!” Chanyeol flashed a thumbs up, nearly knocking over his water glass in the process. Kyungsoo internally cringed. So clumsy. 

Yesung and Ryeowook had stopped talking, both fixated on their pet’s impromptu interaction.

“Do you like the show?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to think of something else to say. 

“Not really. I think someone hates me for a stupid accident and that makes me sad because I am super-duper sorry and I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo felt heat creep into his cheeks. Chanyeol was obviously referring to him. “I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.”

“I hope not because I think he is –” Chanyeol stopped himself before he said it.  _ Cute _ . He thought Kyungsoo was cute. “Nice to look at.”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Yes, well uh – good luck today!”

“You too!”

And then silence. Everyone ate in silence. A lot of questioning glances were exchanged but nothing was said. It was the most bizarre, tense breakfast Kyungsoo had ever experienced. When he finished his fruit he couldn’t get away fast enough.

  
  
  


“Get ready to lose,  _ shit-you _ and  _ fail-tease _ ,” Baekhyun strode past Jongdae and Kyungsoo, puffing his chest out.

“That doesn’t even rhyme with Maltese, “Kyungsoo pointed out. 

“Shh, just let him gloat before he loses,” Jongdae gave Kyungsoo a knowing smile. 

It was time for the toy group to enter the ring. One by one the hybrids would enter, stopping before the judge, who would look at their ears, their eyes, and their overall physique. Then they would saunter around the ring with their best catwalk strides, being judged on how they moved. Kyungsoo was set to go first, which was a relief. He liked to be first, to just get it over with. While he liked shows he couldn’t help but get nervous still, even after three years. 

When the announcer called his name he entered the ring, a smile plastered on his face. The first round of judging went well, and Kyungsoo began his saunter around the arena. When he was halfway across he spotted a group of his fellow hybrids near the entrance, watching him. One in particular stood out, a tall hybrid with mismatched ears. Chanyeol.

He had an unreadable expression on his face His arms were crossed across his chest as he watched. Not moving, just standing there, he looked – dare Kyungsoo admit it – handsome. He wasn’t falling over his feet or spilling anything. Standing tall he looked the picture of grace, of strength of….Kyungsoo felt heat prickle under his skin. Weird. 

He stopped looking at the audience as he turned and made his way back to the judges. He felt pretty good when he left the ring, and even better when he was announced the winner of the toy group. Amidst whines from Baekhyun he thanked the judges. It was on to the finals and a possible best in show win. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo didn’t watch Chanyeol compete (and summarily win his group) but that didn’t mean Kyungsoo could avoid him forever. Later that day he found himself face to face with the giant, no thanks to their owners and whatever strange relationship they once had. 

It started with a loud knock on the door of the suite where Kyungsoo and Ryeowook were staying. It ended with Kyungsoo leaving the room because he wasn’t quite sure what his owner was doing in the bedroom but he really, really didn’t want to hear anymore strange thumping and moaning. 

Kyungsoo wandered down to the lobby, cursing Ryeowook the entire way. When he neared the small snack area he caught a whiff of that scent, the sweet, delicious smell that tortured him. After making sure it wasn’t coming from any of the snacks he wandered away from the lobby, following it. Was it a cleaner perhaps? He should really ask the front desk what they used to shampoo the carpets because it smelled amazing. 

He trailed after the smell, nose twitching, until he got to a spot where it was stronger. He was in front of the swimming pool, a glass door coated in steam separating the pool room from the rest of the hotel. Kyungsoo pushed the door open, wondering if there was some sort of food inside that gave off the enticing odor.

“Sooooo.” Baekhyun called out as soon as he entered. The Yorkshire terrier hybrid was lounging in one of the white chairs that sat near the large swimming pool, wearing sunglasses (for some reason). Kyungsoo ignored him, following the scent. He walked around the pool, not paying attention to the few hybrids and people that were swimming. He wasn’t really paying attention to anything but the smell, which was foolish in retrospect. 

“Swim boy, swim!” Baekhyun laughed as he playfully shoved Kyungsoo into the pool. Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed the terrier get up and rush him. 

Kyungsoo screamed, falling in with a loud splash. He began to struggle, unable to swim. Of course Baekhyun hadn’t known that Kyungsoo couldn't swim, since most hybrids could swim. It was a mistake, but it could be a big mistake. 

Kyungsoo splashed, crying out as he felt his head go under water. So this is it, he thought as he sunk, I am going to die after having never found the delicious cake or cooking that smells like heaven. I am going to die at a hotel, killed by yorkie who can’t rhyme words properly. 

Kyungsoo resigned himself to his terrible fate as he hit the bottom. 

When an unidentifiable force jerked him back he opened his mouth in surprise, sucking in some water in the process. He felt arms come around his middle, urging him up. His face was pressed into something hard, wide. He clung for dear life, dazed and confused as he was pulled from the pool. 

“Is he okay?” Baekhyun shrieked. 

“I know CPR,” A distant voice offered. 

Kyungsoo had his eyes shut and was slow in reacting. Too slow to stop a pair of lips from crashing onto his own, lips on top of his as his nose was held. Lips that tasted like…

Like cookies, and bacon and cake. Like the most amazing mud puddle mixed with the best pile of leaves you could imagine. Like a cold fall day with a blanket and a book, like being warm and safe, but yet like summer, like wind in his hair, the sweet warmth of the sun lulling him to sleep. Like...like the best thing that Kyungsoo had never tasted before, the best thing he had ever experienced before.

And then they were gone.

His body jerked forward, water spewing out of his mouth as he opened his eyes. He coughed, eager to get back to whatever that was. 

“I think he is going to be okay!” 

Kyungsoo registered the voice. Chanyeol. He looked over to see Chanyeol kneeling beside him, a wet tank top glued to his skin, his hair plastered to his face. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking at Kyungsoo in concern.

Was he okay? No, he wasn’t okay. He had just tasted heaven and found himself staring at Chanyeol. He had just almost died and found – oh. 

It was, Kyungsoo supposed, purely instinctual. The way he grabbed for Chanyeol and crashed their lips together, not caring who was watching. He supposed it was completely instinctual when his tongue tried to pry open Chanyeol’s lips, and that it was entirely instinctual when he started to whimper the moment Chanyeol gave him entry. Instinct. For someone who claimed to be more human than dog it was a very unusual excuse for him to make, but by far the lesser of two evils. 

Chanyeol tasted like cake, sweet and rich. Kyungsoo couldn’t get enough of it, even if the taller hybrid seemed stiff and hesitant to kiss him back. 

“Shit-you, are you see this! Soo just attacked the new guy!” Baekhyun yelled. “I think he must have hit his head when he fell in!”

It was enough for Kyungsoo to suddenly very much care who was watching and what they were thinking as they witnessed him pull Chanyeol into a shamelessly heated kiss. Kyungsoo pulled away. He stood and ran, out of the pool room, through the lobby, and to the elevators. He ran down to the hall to his room, not caring if he heard anymore thumping from Ryeowook’s room. He slid his keycard in the door and slammed it shut. He was afraid. 

His heart was racing, his mind was foggy. And the only thing he could think of was the delicious taste that still lingered on his lips. 

He felt warm, a heat pooling in his lower abdomen and spreading outward. His face felt like it was on fire as he dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting, savoring. He staggered towards his bedroom, his limbs suddenly heavy and uncooperative. 

What was wrong with him? Was he getting sick?

As he reached for the doorknob to his room he wavered, and then fell, his world going black. 

  
  
  


There was a soft voice, gentle words, an even tone. “It isn’t unusual for something like this to happen, especially when their first heat has been delayed for so long with the use of suppressants.”

“But Doctor, I still don’t understand, he is  _ still  _ on suppressants. How can he go into heat?” 

“In rare instances pheromonal attraction can be more powerful than the best suppressants on the market.”

“Still doesn’t make sense, all the hybrids in the show use pheromone suppressing shampoo.”

“Shampoos can’t totally cover up a scent, especially if it is very attractive to a certain nose.”

Kyungsoo opened his eyes, then immediately shut them. HIs head was pounding and his body felt heavy. He was warm, it felt like he had fifteen blankets piled on him and the central heat was on three hundred degrees. 

“What do we do now? He is supposed to compete tomorrow.”

“I am afraid that isn’t possible, not unless his heat would break by then which is highly unlikely. Mr. Kim, you have two choices. Either he breeds and breaks it that way or he suffers through it.”

Breeds. He was feeling like this because he was ready to breed. And the reason he was ready to breed was an oafish, awkward canine hybrid who ran into things and played ball. 

An awkward canine hybrid with strong arms and a to-die-for profile. A tall and strong canine hybrid who wasn’t the same as the romantic heroes Kyungsoo read about, not exactly. But he had saved him, and he had cheered Sehun up. And he probably would look good bearing his chest in a frilly pirate shirt. 

Damn. He was screwed. Metaphorically. If it was literally he wouldn’t be having this problem. 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes again. Ryeowook noticed this time, leaning down. “Soo! How do you feel?”

“I feel awful,” he groaned, stilling when he felt a wetness on his backside. 

“Soo, I don't think you can compete tomorrow,” Ryeowook said sadly. 

“Can we go home?” Kyungsoo asked, wanting to be gone from this place. From this hotel. From this show. From anywhere that Chanyeol was. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want, we’ll go home.” His owner was never one to deny him. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo suffered through his heat in the safety of his bedroom. He was given a few helpers to ease the suffering, strange devices he was too embarrassed to ask how to use. It lasted three weeks, which apparently was highly unusual except for in the case first heat had been delayed so long. When the fever finally broke he vowed to never have to live through it again. It was miserable. 

Life went on. The show season was over, which mean Kyungsoo was grabbing extra cookies at every opportunity. He went on long walks with his owner, rambling about town. He read totally-not-romance novels, and dreamed about romantic plotlines featuring himself. And in no way shape or form did he think about a tall hybrid with mismatched ears that smelled like cake and sin. 

He didn’t think about Chanyeol  _ at all _ . Especially not when he was watching television, or reading, or staring out the window, or eating cake or...Kyungsoo was getting more irritable by the day. 

Ryeowook’s mood seemed to mirror that of his pet, he was sulky a lot lately too. He never once brought up Yesung (which Kyungsoo was thankful for due to the Chanyeol association. Yet Kyungsoo had a feeling Yesung was the reason his normally cheerful owner had become taciturn).

Everything was blissfully depressing and quiet until one Sunday afternoon. Kyungsoo was sleeping in his favorite chair when he heard a bang outside. Going to the window, his ears perking up, he spotted a moving truck. 

“Are we getting new neighbor?” he called out, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. 

“Don’t know. Maybe?” Ryeowook called back from the kitchen. 

The apartment next to theirs had been vacant for three months, ever since Mrs. Kim and her bothersome cat hybrid Tao had moved out. 

Kyungsoo watched the movers for a while before growing bored and going back to sleep. He curled up in the chair, forgetting about new neighbors and moving trucks and he was totally not thinking about Chanyeol.

  
  


Kyungsoo had a habit that was rather doglike, which of course meant he didn't like to admit he had this habit at all. Instead he liked to tell Ryeowook he would go fetch the mail so the human didn’t have to make the trip. In all honesty he liked to glare at the mailman, the uniformed trespasser that dared to enter the vicinity of his abode completely uninvited. But no really, he just liked to get the mail or something. 

It was a few days after he saw the moving trucks that he stood in the foyer of their apartment building, waiting for the mailman. He had already started to glower at the door just in case the uniformed threat moved inside quickly. 

He was so focused he didn’t hear someone coming up behind him. 

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo whipped around, mouth growing dry as he stared into the chest of...he tilted his head up, letting out a yelp as he stared into the face of a hybrid with mismatched ears and the best scent he had ever smelled. Shit. Screw the mailman. 

Kyungsoo pushed past Chanyeol and darted down the hall, running away to the safety of his apartment. 

He really didn’t want to see Chanyeol ever again. Not only had he kissed him in front of everyone, but he was totally not Kyungsoo’s type. Not at all. Nope. Nope. Pheromones were wrong. 

Kyungsoo slammed the front door. 

“Is something wrong?” Ryeowook came out from the kitchen, dish towel in hand. 

“Did Yesung move here?” Kyungsoo blurted out, fearing the worst. 

“Yesung?” Ryeowook pursed his lips. “No. Not that I know of.”

“Can you check?” Kyungsoo requested. 

Ryeowook muttered something under his breath and then picked up the phone, calling the landlord. His face went ashen after asking if someone had rented the vacant unit. When he hung up Kyungsoo already knew. 

“Uh, yeah. I guess so.”

Shit.

  
  
  


Having Chanyeol near was torture, but having him next door was a special kind of hell. Thankfully he couldn't smell him, but he knew that he was close. Too close. 

Ryeowook seemed to feel the pain as well, sulking most of the time. One evening he said he was going for a walk by himself, which Kyungsoo didn't mind because he was avoiding the outside all together. If he left he might run into Chanyeol. 

When Ryeowook returned a few hours later he smelled funny, vaguely like –

“You went to Yesung’s?” Kyungsoo accused, pointing a finger at his owner. 

“We talked,” Ryeowook explained, looking sheepish. “I think we patched things up a bit.”

“No, no no no no!” Kyungsoo no-ed all the way to his room, yelling over his shoulder, “I don’t want to see his dog!”

“Kyungsoo,” Ryeowook spoke through the closed door a minute later. “Don’t be like this.”

“I just don’t want to see Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo knew he sounded like a petulant child but he didn’t care. 

“So it isn’t about me dating Yesung?” 

“You can marry him as long as I don’t see his dog!” Kyungsoo shouted back, then buried his head in his pillow.

  
  


Pretty soon Ryeowook was spending more time at Yesung's than at his own apartment. Kyungsoo moped, but knew he had no right to complain. Not when he didn’t want to see Chanyeol and when he knew Yesung stepping foot in their apartment would only bring the scent of the tall awkward hybrid close. 

Kyungsoo was fine being alone. He read more, watched movies. Sometimes he skyped with Baekhyun, Sehun, and Jongdae. He did crossword puzzles and spent time brushing his silky white hair. 

He was one hundred percent okay where he was. Much better than seeing Chanyeol and catching his scent, which might make him go back through that horrible heat. Much better. 

One evening, alone again naturally, Kyungsoo was lying on his bed reading. He had just taken up Regency romances and was drawn into the world of notorious rogues and masquerade balls. He got to a particularly steamy part and let out a low yip, excited. 

“Kyungsoo?”

It startled the Maltese hybrid so badly he dropped the book. 

“Kyungsoo?”

It was a faint voice but a familiar one _. Chanyeol _ . Kyungsoo stared at the wall. It was coming from the wall. Had Chanyeol crawled into the wall?!

“Kyungsoo, can you hear me?”

“Y-yes.” He answered much to his chagrin. 

“Uh, our rooms are next to each other, I guess. Like your owner said.”

Great, this whole time he had been sleeping feet from Chanyeol. 

“Kyungsoo, I’m not sure if you are mad or what but I want to apologize for what happened at the show. I really am sorry. Really sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t answer but that didn’t seem to deter Chanyeol. 

“Look, I like you a lot and you are really great to look at and not cute. I mean not cute at all. I am sorry I kissed you if that scared you and I am just sorry. Very sorry.”

Kyungsoo felt his heart rate pick up. Stupid physical reaction. 

“I have something to give you, as an apology. Can I meet you somewhere?”

“Send it with Ryeowook,” Kyungsoo squeaked. 

“Okay. I will. Goodnight Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo got up and stalked out of his room. He would sleep in the living room from now on. 

  
  
  
  


When he woke up the next morning, his back sore from a night on the couch, Kyungsoo padded to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. On the table sat a familiar object. Or at least one Kyungsoo had seen before. He had never actually received one. 

_ Best in Show.  _

He stared at the trophy, trying to figure out how it got there. 

“He sent a note too.” Ryeowook walked into the kitchen with an envelope in hand. Kyungsoo reached for it, tearing it open and pulling out the paper. 

_ “Sorry, this should be yours, not mine - Chanyeol” _

Kyungsoo was rendered speechless. He hadn’t known Chanyeol had won. He had been so out of it for a few weeks after the show he hadn’t bothered to look up the results. Did that mean Chanyeol knew why Kyungsoo couldn’t compete?

“Yesung’s dog looks like a kicked puppy whenever I mention your name.” Ryeowook fiddled with the coffee maker. “Is there a reason you two are like this?”

“No reason!” Kyungsoo grabbed the trophy and scurried back to his room. After shutting the door he walked slowly to his bed, setting the trophy down. 

Who would give an award like this up? And why?

He was so confused. 

So very confused. It was an overdone apology and honestly, as Kyungsoo stared at the trophy, he could admit he wasn’t that mad. More like frustrated that his body had reacted like it had back at the show. It wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault, not really. Suddenly Kyungsoo felt ashamed, guilty of treating the other hybrid terribly yet again. 

“Chanyeol,” he spoke quietly, half afraid that the hybrid would hear him yet wanting him to at the same time. 

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol’s voice sounded hopeful though muffled. 

“I’m not mad and I’m sorry for acting like a jerk, I was mean to you and I shouldn’t have been.” Kyungsoo swallowed, pausing to take a deep breath before continuing. “But you really should keep your trophy. Every show dog dreams of this, you shouldn’t give it away.”

“If you aren’t mad can I come over?” Chanyeol asked, oh so hopeful. 

“I -I…” the terrible heat flashed in Kyungsoo’s mind, the pain. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol sounded so sad. 

“But we can talk like this!” Kyungsoo felt like a jerk. 

“Okay, then how are–” 

Kyungsoo heard a crash, barely muffled by the drywall that separated them. 

“Sorry I fell off the bed,” Chanyeol said in a peppy tone. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but smirked. Big clumsy oaf. 

“So Kyungsoo, what’s your favorite color?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Well, I like blue but orange is nice too…”

  
  
  


It was an unusual friendship, bordering on ousting Luhan and Minseok’s relationship for most bizarre hybrid association ever.  _ They talked through a wall _ . A lot. Kyungsoo got used to Chanyeol being there and vice versa. They talked about everything. Their favorite foods, movies, when their owners annoyed them. About being puppies and becoming adults, about Hybrid shows and the fact they both were very much considering not doing them anymore – Chanyeol because he didn’t really like it, Kyungsoo because he was growing out of wanting to spend so much time at it. The more they talked the less Chanyeol stuttered or awkwardly rambled on (but he still accidently fell out of bed from time to time). 

It became routine, their long talks. Yet weeks had passed and whenever Chanyeol asked if he could come over, or when he invited Kyungsoo over to his place, the answer was always the same. “No, I just can’t.”

It made Kyungsoo feel guilty, but he couldn't chance it. Didn't want to chance it. Not at all. Not when his emotions were all tangled up and his body was not to be trusted. 

Sure, he liked Chanyeol now. But did he love him? Would he breed with him? He couldn’t answer that with a  _ yes  _ yet. And until he could he wouldn’t dare risk being near him in case he went into heat. 

It weighed heavily on Kyungsoo’s mind, but never so much as when he was skyping with Minseok one day. 

“How did you know Luhan was the one?” Kyungsoo asked, adding, “My friend wanted to know.”

Minseok chuckled, seeing right through Kyungsoo’s friend excuse. “Well, from a human perspective I liked him. I was fond of him. He was nice and cared for me and I cared for him. I liked his outlook on life and how he treated others. “

“Oh,” Kyungsoo thought that sounded like a lot of emotions.

“From a dog perspective his smell drove me nuts. I couldn't get enough. Even if I hadn’t been so emotionally invested, which wasn’t the case, my body wasn’t going to let me forget.”

“Ohhhh.” Kyungsoo could relate to that. “So what is more important? I mean the human stuff or the dog stuff?”

“It depends on what  _ you _ think is important.” Minseok cleverly dismissed the for-a-friend tag. “Kyungsoo, if you are fine with one or the other or both, then go for it. Don't be shy. Being a hybrid means you have a lot of conflicting but supporting traits. One isn’t right over the other. ”

“Thanks, my friend will be thankful for the advice,” Kyungsoo murmured. He had a lot to think about all of a sudden.

Minseok smiled, then changed the subject. 

  
  
  


The problem with being able to hear what was going on in the apartment next to you was that sometimes you heard things you didn't want to hear but needed to hear. Kyungsoo couldn't hear everything that went on, mainly only muffled voices and noises. He realized Chanyeol was leaning up against his wall when he talked, which was the only reason it was that clear. Occasionally he heard Chanyeol talking to Yesung when the human came into his room, but Kyungsoo usually tried to ignore it, not wanting to eavesdrop. It wasn't like they talked about anything that interesting anyway, every day stuff mostly like dinner and breakfast and if Chanyeol wanted to go play ball. 

But one Saturday, as Kyungsoo was lying on his bed reading, a conversation started that interested him immensely. One he probably should not have heard at all. 

“They said it would work better at their place.” Yesung’s voice. What would work better?

“Hmm. How long do I need to stay?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo’s ears were twitching in curiosity.

“Well, it usually takes at least three times to work, or at least that is what the experts say. When Ryeowook and I do it we usually don’t take as long, but we have done it a lot.”

Were they talking about…?!

“Don’t wear anything too nice, because it will probably get ruined the first time, not to mention the second or third. You are going to end up taking it off any way.”

“So how much?”

“Negotiable since she has never done it before.”

“And what if the results are not right? Wait that sounds bad.”

“Then we get it for free. You can’t charge for something like this if it ends up being a disaster.”

Kyungsoo stiffened, panic seizing him. Was Chanyeol breeding? Was he...it sounded like it, that he was about to go out for that purpose. Kyungsoo had never considered this happening. He had always assumed that Chanyeol wouldn’t for whatever reason. And now he must have decided to. Kyungsoo whimpered at the thought. No, this couldn't be happening. Chanyeol couldn’t breed. He couldn't. Because….

_ I only want him to breed with me.  _

Kyungsoo let out another whimper as he finally admitted it to himself. Shit. 

“Are you ready to go?” Yesung asked. 

“Never been more ready, I can’t wait,” Chanyeol answered. 

No, he had to stop this. He had to stop it now. He jumped off his bed and dashed from his room, running past a surprised Ryeowook. He threw open the front door and jogged down the hall, frantically knocking on his neighbor’s door.

Yesung opened the door, looking surprised. “Kyungsoo? Is everything-?”

Kyungsoo pushed past him, frantic. He rushed into the apartment just as Chanyeol was walking from the hall. “Kyungsoo?” he asked, amazed that his neighbor had come over. 

“You can’t!” Kyungsoo shouted. “I won’t let you!” It was so impulsive and reckless and not at all like him. But yet it was exactly like him to wait to be so sure. To take a moment like this and let him see through his own stupidity. It was exactly like Kyungsoo to be so foolish and then so selfish, trying to salvage what he had long dismissed. He hoped, he desperately hoped that Chanyeol would feel the same. 

“What?” Chanyeol furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“I...you…” That scent. That beautiful, enticing scent that drove him wild. It was enveloping Kyungsoo, calling to him. Invading every pore in his body. Dragging the heat from deep within. That scent that made him fall to his knees and whine. 

“Chanyeol,” he whimpered. “Breed me.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows went up as he looked at the diminutive hybrid who was sunken to his knees in front of him. Pheromones emitted from him as his face grew red, a tinge of embarrassment laced with desire. A heady combination of uncertainty and lust.

“Wait what?” Yesung was still there but Kyungsoo didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the tall, oafish hybrid that stood in front of him. The one who smelled like the best cake he had ever eaten.

The door opened again, this time Ryeowook rushed in. Kyungsoo didn't turn to see him, but he could smell his owner from across the room, a faint scent he wanted to ignore in favor of Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo, is everything okay?”

“He said something about breeding,” Yesung whispered. “I think it is finally happening.”

“Let’s go,” Ryeowook whispered back. Kyungsoo vaguely knew that both the humans had left but honestly he didn’t care. Not now.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked, his bottom lip drawn tight. 

“Damn sure.” Kyungsoo had been blind for a long time and he wasn’t going to be blind anymore. He had known but ignored the signs he was falling in love for weeks. He wasn’t going to ignore anymore.

Chanyeol hesitated, drawing another whimper out of Kyungsoo. He wanted Chanyeol, he wanted him so badly. Yet he felt like he didn’t have the power to stand, to move forward, his limbs clunky and uncoordinated. 

When Chanyeol finally moved, taking a step forward, Kyungsoo felt the heat spread fully through him. It was a shiver, a contraction of his muscles that followed the pure white heat.

Chanyeol seemed more coordinated now, less clumsy, as he knelt down in front of Kyungsoo. Without warning he pulled the small hybrid into his arms. Kyungsoo found his face pressed into Chanyeol’s chest, into his scent. It felt like he could sense every centimeter of skin that was touching Chanyeol, every spark and current that passed between them as Chanyeol carried Kyungsoo down the hall. 

This need, dare he even think it, was worse than the first time. The horrible first time when he found himself wet and wanting, unable to do anything but rut in misery for three weeks. But now this hunger had an answer in the form of a canine hybrid, a tall and goofy hybrid that Kyungsoo could never again do without. 

Kyungsoo registered that they were in a bedroom and that Chanyeol was gently setting him down in the center of the bed. When Chanyeol’s arms slipped out from under him he whimpered, hating how far away Chanyeol seemed even if he was but inches away. 

“You are so beautiful,” Chanyeol looked down on him, his gaze pure and unwavering. “So, so beautiful.”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to hear romantic words, ironically. He wanted action. He grabbed at Chanyeol’s black t-shirt and tugged him down, crashing their lips together. Unlike the first time they kissed there was no hesitation on Chanyeol’s part, no shock and confusion. He was the one who licked into Kyungsoo’s mouth, earning a half stifled moan from the smaller hybrid. 

Chanyeol made sure to be gentle, even if his mouth wasn’t following this sentiment. As he sucked Kyungsoo’s bottom lip into his mouth, he rested his body on his left arm, his right arm steadying himself above Kyungsoo. He was lying at an angle so he wouldn’t hurt the smaller hybrid, only the slight weight of his chest pressing onto the other. 

Kyungsoo was needy, his body craved relief. He felt like he was burning, Chanyeol’s lips the fuel that stoked the flames within. He could feel the slick begin to pool on his backside, when he scooted up and against the mattress he cried out.  His legs fell open as he arched his back, the fire traveling the length of his spine. 

Chanyeol mouthed lower, to Kyungsoo’s neck. He readjusted his position as he nipped at skin, crawling on top of the small man and fitting himself in between his legs. For Kyungsoo it was heaven. Chanyeol was so much bigger than him, so much stronger. Kyungsoo had never thought that was important to him – another hybrid’s size – but damn was it ever. Feeling himself be pressed into the mattress, trapped between Chanyeol’s arms, was a huge turn on. Not that he needed any more reason to be hard at the moment. 

Kyungsoo keened when Chanyeol went lower, sucking at his nipple through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. His tongue swirled over the nub before he sucked it in fully. It was slightly painful but in a good way, a strangely good way. Kyungsoo threaded his fingers through Chanyeol’s grey locks, his nails raking the taller hybrid’s scalp as he reveled in the ministrations of his tongue. It was a heady sensation, the way Chanyeol moved lower still, teeth grazing skin as he pushed Kyungsoo’s shirt up. It was heady but it wasn’t enough. Not when every inch of him needed something more, something he had never felt before. A raw primal need, an unknown. 

“Chanyeol, please,” Kyungsoo found it difficult to speak, Chanyeol’s hand slipping to palm his erection. 

“What do you want?” He asked, breath ghosting along Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo shivered, moving up into Chanyeol’s hand. 

The only answer he managed was a low whine, a vocalization that morphed into a cry when Chanyeol began stroking his length through the fabric of his sweat pants. 

“Let’s get you out of these,” Chanyeol growled, tugging Kyungsoo up and going to work on his clothes. 

Kyungsoo let himself be roughly undressed, too feverish to do much on his own but whimper. Chanyeol tugged Kyungsoo’s t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor, then went to work slipping off the smaller hybrid’s sweat pants. Kyungsoo wasn’t wearing any boxers, a bad habit admittedly but one that had definite perks in a situation like this. 

Knowing that Chanyeol was seeing him exposed, laid out bare and wanting, made the heat intensify. The way Chanyeol ran his hands down Kyungsoo’s naked body, gently caressing his chest, his sides, and lower, to his hips- it was a slow drag that elicited sinful moans from the smaller man. 

“You too,” he managed to say, desperation setting in. He wanted – no he needed to see Chanyeol as exposed, as bare. Chanyeol moved back, shucking off his t-shirt with unusual grace. He stood up and wiggled out of his jeans. He faltered slightly as he tried to toss his jeans off of him, the pants catching on his foot and making him stumble. Chanyeol was sexy as fuck, but he was still Chanyeol. But Kyungsoo found it endearing. Adorable even. And then he stilled, in awe of what was before him. 

Size, he decided at that moment, was very important indeed. His eyes raked down Chanyeol’s form, his breath hitching at the hardness and definition of Chanyeol’s chest and abdomen. But it was lower that took his breath away. He was huge.  _ Holy shit it really was true what they said about big dogs _ . 

The thought of that filling him, of fucking him until he came, of a knot widening the girth, had Kyungsoo keening.

“That good?” Chanyeol smirked, enjoying the way Kyungsoo was appreciating the view. 

“Shut up and get over here,” Kyungsoo didn’t feel like joking. Not now that he saw was ahead of him. 

Chanyeol complied, climbing onto the bed. Kyungsoo had every intention of asking for it then and there, skipping any further foreplay in favor of Chanyeol ruining him at a fast and furious pace. However Chanyeol had other plans, but they weren’t immediately evident. 

“Get on your knees,” he ordered. Kyungsoo readily complied thinking this was it, they were of a like mind. 

He rolled over and got on all fours, the slick dripping down his thighs as he spread his legs to offer easier entry. Through the fever of heat he had to admit he was still nervous, it was his first time. Would it hurt? Probably, but he was willing to go through with it.  _ He needed to go through with it _ . 

There was a gentle pressure to his tail, which had Kyungsoo stiffening. He didn’t realize it was Chanyeol’s forehead until the second sensation started, a slow, languid lick to one cheek.  _ Shit. _ Kyungsoo tried to look behind him but was rendered boneless when Chanyeol’s tongue licked up his crack and then back down, circling his hole. His tongue was joined by lips, sucking at the slick that dripped out of the small hybrid. Chanyeol spread his cheeks with his large hands, cupping Kyungsoo’s small ass and spreading him open.

“Fffuck,” Kyungsoo had never experienced something like this, never dreamed of a sensation which would render him so utterly useless. When Chanyeol’s tongue darted forward, entering Kyungsoo’s hole, the smaller hybrid gasped, his head lolling forward. Fuck. 

“You taste so good, “Chanyeol growled between flicks of his tongue. 

Kyungsoo moved back, wanting more. Chanyeol answered his fervor by dragging a finger over the small hybrids’ perineum while fucking him open with his tongue. 

The heat in Kyungsoo’s abdomen increased, and he could feel his release coming. He couldn’t stop it, couldn’t hold back as the tremor of pleasure quaked through him, cum shooting onto his abdomen and dripping onto the blanket. Chanyeol didn’t remove his mouth, he kept licking and sucking as Kyungsoo rode out his orgasm. 

“S-stop,” Kyungsoo pushed away, overstimulated. 

Chanyeol detached his mouth and placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back, rubbing a soothing circle. “Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo was more than okay. He was fucking great. Really great in fact. But not as great as he could be. His orgasm took the edge off but it didn’t make the searing heat go away. He still wanted more. “Yeah,” he breathed, feeling his cock hardening again. “Fuck me.”

“Turn over, I want to see you.” The roughness in Chanyeol’s voice made it seem like an order, and Kyungsoo realized he liked to hear Chanyeol be confident. He liked to be told what to do. He rolled onto his back, appreciative of the sight before him. Chanyeol was hard, his cock leaking pre-cum, flushed red with desire. Chanyeol’s face was flushed as well, his lips swollen with a glisten of slick to them. His slick. Fuck that was erotic as hell. It made Kyungsoo whimper.

“So needy, so beautiful.” Chanyeol reached forward, his hands finding Kyungsoo’s waist. The sight of Chanyeol’s wide hands on his slim waist, holding him down as he fit himself between his legs, earned a throaty moan from Kyungsoo. He needed it now. 

Chanyeol removed one of his hands to line up his cock with Kyungsoo’s hole, his eyes locked on the sight of his cock engorged, ready to impale the smaller hybrid with a slow thrust of his hips. He was gentle, unfailingly gentle as he pushed the head of his cock inside Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo tensed at the intrusion. He was in heat so he was naturally receptive, but Chanyeol was big.  _ Really big _ . 

“Shhhh, relax,” Chanyeol tried to sooth him as he slowly pressed deeper, sliding in as Kyungsoo reached for his biceps and dug in his nails. 

Chanyeol was filling him with his cock, slowly spreading him wide as he entered him. Kyungsoo felt so full, so right. This was what he had wanted during his first heat but hadn’t realized, this sensation of being stretched to the breaking point. When Chanyeol was fully seated Kyungsoo clenched, urging him forward. 

“Fuck you are so tight.” Chanyeol threw his head back and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gripped onto Kyungsoo’s hips. He wasn’t moving, and Kyungsoo thought it was probably because he was afraid to hurt him. 

Experimentally Kyungsoo pushed forward, drawing a choked noise of pleasure from Chanyeol. It did the trick as the taller hybrid began to slowly thrust, taking Kyungsoo’s breath away with the torturous drag.

Kyungsoo would never have thought of himself as someone who would indulge in dirty talk, but as Chanyeol fucked him slowly the words spilled out. “Does it feel good to fuck me? To fill me up?”

“ _ Nngh _ , yes” Chanyeol began to move faster. “You take my cock so well.”

It wasn’t a bruising pace but it was making things better, it was spurring on the heat but also relieving it. Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s middle, wanting it deeper, faster, harder. His thighs flexed as he tried to take more, to meet Chanyeol thrust for thrust. 

The pace quickened, Chanyeol rolling his hips as he ground down. His hands were probably leaving marks on Kyungsoo’s waist, the pressure hard as he fucked into the smaller hybrid. But Kyungsoo could care less, the sensation of being fucked opened coupled with the bruising hold made it better. So much better. 

“Breed me,” Kyungsoo dug his nails into Chanyeol’s biceps, leaving his own marks. “Fill me with your cum.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitched at Kyungsoo’s’ words, his eyes growing dark as he thrust harder. Kyungsoo imagined it, being filled so full, so good with Chanyeol’s sperm. His stomach swelling as he took more and more, Chanyeol filling him up with his pups. 

“You want me to knot you, hmm? You want to be filled so full you get pregnant?” Chanyeol thrust in at an angle, hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate dead on. 

The smaller hybrid saw white as he moaned. “Fuck, yes, knot me, fuck me until everyone knows I’m yours.”

“ _ Nggh _ , Soo,” It was a whine, a throaty whine and another thrust that had Kyungsoo teetering on the edge. And then he felt the swell, Chanyeol’s girth increasing with every push in. If Chanyeol was normally big this was…Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he could take this. 

“Gonna let my knot explode in you, fill you so good,” Chanyeol pushed harder, slamming into Kyungsoo’s bundle of nerves. “Fuck Soo, so tight, fuck.”

He was breaking skin now, his nails digging into Chanyeol’s arms as threw his head back. The knot was pushing in, spreading his hole wider. There as an edge of uncertainty as he tried not to clench, to shut it out. When the bulb entered him he keened, tensing up. “I’m gonna, I-“

“Come for me baby, come for me,” Chanyeol rocked forward, the knot slipping all the way in. It was too much, too big. Kyungsoo came with a howl, cum spurting onto his stomach and chest as Chanyeol slammed his knot into Kyungsoo’s prostate again and again. 

Kyungsoo clenched down, his body shaking as he rode out his high on Chanyeol’s knot. It was enough to push Chanyeol over the edge, the tall hybrid falling forward as his knot burst. Kyungsoo could feel the warm cum pulsing within him , wave after wave coating his insides as Chanyeol cried out his name in release. 

“Fuck that was amazing,” Kyungsoo was boneless, his body being filled up as Chanyeol rocked out his orgasm, his breathing harsh and unsteady. 

“Hmmm.” Chanyeol slumped forward, still cuming in spurts. He pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s, then peppered his face with soft kisses. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo reached up and cupped Chanyeol’s face with his hands, brushing off stray, sweat slicked bangs. He gave Chanyeol a loving kiss, feeling sated for now. 

Chanyeol rolled onto his side, gently maneuvering Kyungsoo into his arms. They were locked together now, for at least a few minutes, maybe longer. 

Kyungsoo felt his heart swell as he looked into Chanyeol’s eyes. How foolish he had been to avoid him, how stupid he had been. This goofy, clumsy hybrid with mismatched ears and a heart of gold wasn’t someone he should avoid. He would never do it again. 

“Soo?” Chanyeol asked a few minutes later, his eyes closing as he steadied his breathing. 

“Hmm?”

“What changed your mind, I mean why today?”

Kyungsoo stilled. “I um... heard stuff through the wall and didn’t want to lose you.” It was embarrassing to say, but he knew he had to tell the truth. He didn’t want to lie to Chanyeol. 

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol reached over and began stroking behind Kyungsoo’s ears. 

“Breeding, I didn’t want you to breed anyone but me.”

Chanyeol smiled lazily. “That’s crazy, I never was going to breed anyone, especially not after I met you. What did you hear? You must have heard wrong.”

Kyungsoo related the conversation he overheard, much to Chanyeol’s amusement. 

“Why are you laughing?” Kyungsoo demanded.

“We were going to get my hair dyed! I wasn’t going to breed anyone!” Chanyeol giggled. 

“Hair dye…” Kyungsoo repeated dumbly. “Hey you would have thought the same thing!” He slapped at Chanyeol’s arm, letting out a whine as he felt Chanyeol soften in him. 

Chanyeol stifled his laughter. He gently pulled out, breaking their bond. Kyungsoo was about to make a smart remark about how heat or not he was going to go back to his apartment. But he stopped when Chanyeol reached down and with two fingers pushed back the cum that had leaked out of Kyungsoo, prodding it back into his hole. 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I would fill you up,” he said in a low voice, their eyes meeting. “You’re having my pups.”

“Fuck you’re hot,” Kyungsoo muttered, totally involuntary. 

“Thanks, I won  _ best in show _ in case you haven’t heard.”

Kyungsoo would have made a smart remark in return, but he couldn’t. Not with Chanyeol’s fingers in him, making sure nothing escaped.  _ Best in Show indeed _ . 

  
  
  



End file.
